


The Crescent City

by cassandrasfisher, theoriginalicecreamqueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, M/M, New Orleans, Vampire!Leonard Snart, Vampire!Lisa Snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Leonard Snart was not expecting a lot out of his visit to America. He wanted to find his little sister and make sure she was doing alright before getting the hell out. Needless to say, he was pretty surprised to find out his sister had made herself and Mick's old flame the vampire bosses of New Orleans. Len was even more shocked to find out he actually didn't mind sticking around for a while, even if it did have a lot more to do with the beautiful bartender at the jazz club up the road than helping his sister run her empire.





	1. Uncomfortable Precursors Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to vamptigergal for beta reading this story for us!
> 
> This is cassandrasfisher 100th story posted.

Leonard Snart knew that he was occasionally overprotective of his little sister. Lisa was hundreds of years old, and completely capable of caring for herself under most circumstances. However, it had been over two hundred years since he had heard from her, and that was pushing the limits of even their longest separations. He was well within his rights to worry, even if he was positive she would scold him heavily for it. They hadn’t even stayed apart from each other for this long after Rome fell, and they had a massive fight on that occasion. So Len had decided to leave Europe behind and explore the so called “New World.”

 

In the hundreds of years since news of this land had reached him, he hadn’t been interested in travelling there. Really, Len still didn’t want to go. He loved his home along the Mediterranean Sea, and while he may have loved adventure, he was also a fan of keeping at least some familiar comforts around. Len supposed that was likely why he brought his best friend and criminal partner, Mick Rory, with him on his search for Lisa.

 

“Stop thinking so hard, Len. You’re stressing me out. I’m sure you sis is fine. Lisa is tougher than both of us combined,” Mick grumbled, cutting off his thoughts and pulling his eyes away from the airplane window where he had been taking in his first sights of New Orleans. Last any of Len’s contacts knew, this was where Lisa was headed.

 

“Fuck off,” snapped Len.

 

He knew Mick was probably right, but he’d never admit to it aloud. Mick would never let him hear the end of it as this was. Len could barely stand Western Europe, and he had already braved Paris on this search. Len was positive that he was going to hate the United States even more, but if that is where his sister was then he was going to have to brave it. Mick, of course, didn’t really mind where they went as long as there was plenty for him to steal and burn.

 

Lisa could take care of herself though. He had taught her all the tricks he knew, and she had mastered any more all her own. Len was almost completely sure she was fine. Even still, Lisa was his little sister, and complete positive was not enough to calm his fears. So here he was, flying over a giant fucking swamp to go to a swamp city and make sure that Lisa hadn’t gotten into a trouble to large even for her to handle. He had heard some worrying rumors about what happened to the women she was sent with.

 

“So touchy,” Mick snorted.

 

Len ignored him partner in favor of staring out over the city. It large, sprawling, and he could smell it from the air. Fuck, he was really going to hate this place.

 

* * *

  
  


Lisa and Victoria had been around in New Orleans for awhile after they had escaped the convent those  _ men _ put them in. It was imperative to lay low for awhile before resurfacing. Of course, laying low didn’t mean they were twiddling their thumbs. Both Lisa and Victoria worked behind the scene to get what they had today. They had planned their way to being the bosses of what was then the drab little colony they found themselves in. After two hundred years they integrated themselves into New Orleans as residents there.

 

They had to be patient and wait for the right time to make their appearance, but it had definitely paid off. New Orleans had grown from the biggest shithole Lisa had ever seen into… well, it was still kind of a shithole. The city was filthy, there was poverty and violence aplenty. There was a beauty to it, regardless. The life of the city was rich, vibrant, and as beautiful as it was filthy. On any given street there was music, art, drinks, sex, and always so very much blood. Lisa and Victoria had grown to love their new home dearly, warts and all.

 

Len had taught her to expect issues to come up, and to always have several backup plans ready to be used. Lisa always had backup plans for her back up plans, just like her brother. She was sure her planning wasn’t a precise as his, but it had worked well for them.

 

“Hey, Lisa, do you think it might be time to call your brother. We haven’t seen him in a long time.  You do know how he gets when you two aren’t speaking.”

 

Lisa looked over at her best friend.

 

“Vikki, my brother's fine. A while longer before we speak to one another isn’t going to hurt either one of us. Plus we’ve got it good here, and I don't want to stir up any trouble between Lenny and me.” Lisa sadly told her.

 

Victoria walked over to her and threw her arm over her shoulder.

 

“Lisa, I’m sure your brother has forgotten about whatever you two were on about this time. It can’t be as bad as the fight you two had when Rome fell,” Victoria said.

 

Her mind drifted to Lisa's brother best friend, Mick. She wondered how he was doing. All this time had passed, and Victoria found herself thinking more and more about Mick. It's been a long time since they last saw each other. Almost as long as it had been since she had a fuck as good as Mick gave. Victoria mentally shook her head. She didn’t need to be thinking about this now. She was one of the bosses for New Orleans, and she was content at the moment.

 

"I doubt it," Lisa declared.

 

"You'll never know if you don't reach out to him." Victoria pointed out.

 

Lisa huffed.

 

"How do I do that? I don't even know where he is at the moment.  I don't even know if he has a cellphone." Lisa begins as she picked up her cell phone. She considered for a moment, face twisting as she simply held the phone. "I guess I can call Rathaway to find him."

 

"That's my girl."

 

Lisa quickly spoke to Rathaway and explained what she needed. After Hartley assured her he would find her brother for her, she hung up. Five minutes later her cell phone rang.  Lisa answered it.

 

"That was quick," Lisa replied.

 

"You're brother and his friend is here in New Orleans. It didn’t exactly take much to find him," Rathaway told her.

 

“Are you sure? I’m positive my brother wouldn’t leave his home for anything.” Lisa insisted. She couldn’t believe Lenny would leave Romania. He loved their home with a fierceness he reserved on for it, Lisa, thieving, and maybe Mick Rory.

 

“Their plane landed half an hour ago.” Rathaway informed her.

 

“Who's with him?” Lisa curiously asked.

 

“Mick Rory.”

 

“Thanks, Rathaway.”

 

“Anytime, M’Lady.” Rathaway told her. 

 

Lisa hung up then looked over to her best friend. 

 

“My brother is here. Apparently he brought Mick with him too.”

 

“Seriously?” Victoria questioned.

 

“Yes, that’s what Rathaway told me.” Lisa told her.

 

“Do you have any idea when they will get here?” Victoria asked with a hint of eagerness in her voice.

 

“No idea.” Lisa replied.


	2. Meeting with Friends, Both New and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snart siblings reunite once more, giving Mick and Victoria a chance to see each other too.

“Are you really that nervous about seeing Len?” Lisa asked Victoria.

 

“No. Why would I be nervous to see your brother?” Victoria replied as she looked over at her friend.

 

Lisa snapped her finger together after a moment of deliberation, a familiar smirk forming on her face.

 

“You’re nervous about seeing Mick!” Lisa realized, giggling at her friend’s growing discomfort. 

 

Victoria was one of the badass rulers of all of the supernatural in New Orleans, and it looked like she was on the verge of turning back into the fretting young girl she had once been over a crush from centuries ago. Oh, Lisa was going to have fun with this. With any luck, Victoria would have much more.

 

“What gives you that idea?”

 

Lisa raised an eyebrow for her answer, staring pointedly towards Victoria’s hands. Victoria stopped what she was doing as she looked down at her drink, cradled in her left hand. She was, indeed, about to put a pencil in the glass instead of the straw that still laid on the bar beside her.

 

“Well… I guess I am, but we haven’t talked in a long time. How will I know if he's still the same man I met all those years ago, or has he changed? I know that I have,” Victoria fretted.

 

“Woah...Vikki take a breath,” Lisa soothed her. 

 

Victoria took Lisa’s advice, taking several deep breaths as she attempted to regain her composure. If she were still human, Victoria was certain the force of her heartbeats would break her chest. When she managed to calm herself, she looked over at her closest friend once more.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Of course, Victoria. What are friends for? You should try and prepare yourself better though. If I know my brother, which you know I do, he and Mick will be here within the hour.”

 

Victoria looked down at her feet, willing her usual composure back into place. She couldn’t help but take note of the dress she was wearing as she did so. It was a light cloth and fairly common for the area as it was easy to keep cool in. However, it was not her most figure-flattering attire, and the yellow color, which had felt whimsical when she put it on that evenfall, seemed far more unflattering now.

 

“Do you think this dress - ” Victoria started to ask, but she was stopped by the sounds of someone outside their home.

 

She and Lisa both brought their attention to the door as the bell on top rang, and Leonard and Mick walked in. Leonard and Lisa eyes met, and Len gave Lisa a slight nod of the head. Victoria knew both of the sibling well enough to tell that, despite their still stern faces, both of the Snart’s were thrilled to see each other. The crinkling around their eyes was nearly identical, and it made there mirth far too obvious to where to look.

 

Victoria caught Mick’s eyes, and they shared a small grin at the stubbornness of their friends. Otherwise, she just stood there not sure what to do. Being away from him so long had her feeling uncertain about how she should be acting. Neither one of them moved towards each other. Even after all this time, Victoria could feel something pulling her towards the enigma of a man before her.

 

Len started to move towards Lisa, breaking the spell between her and Mick. She would have been tempted to smack him for it if Mick had followed his friend to stand in front of her. Len and Lisa stood beside them, mirroring their positions.

 

“Lenny,” Lisa quietly said.

 

“Lisa,”

 

There was a long pause between the two. Victoria did her best not to roll her eyes at Snart siblings’s usual foolishness upon reunion. She had a harder time not bursting into laughter. Mick seemed to be in the same boat, shaking with repressed laughter. She quickly averted her gaze once more back to the siblings. If she kept up their eye contact, there was no way she would maintain her composure.

 

“So….” 

 

“This is where you’ve been this whole time? You’ve been hiding out in a fucking the swamp,” Len started, looking for confirmation to a question he already knew the answer to.

 

“We've been here ever since we escaped that prison they had us in. I wouldn’t say we’ve been hiding out though. New Orleans had been quite good to us,”  Lisa told her brother.

 

Victoria keep an eye on Mick, barely paying attention to the sibling’s reacquainting themselves. She wanted to talk to Mick, but she didn’t know what to say. It had been such a long time, and she had not ever expected to meet back up with him.

 

“Hey darlin’. What’s the deal with you being  _ here _ ?” Mick asked her.

 

“We’re the bosses of New Orleans. Everything supernatural in the town reports to Lisa and me. I don’t know if you’ve heard the rumors, but that’s not exactly a small fiefdom” Victoria replied back, not sure on what all she should and shouldn’t say, but unable to resist the boast.

 

One of Len eyebrows rose into a perfect arch. It was an expression she was deeply acquainted with. It was odd seeing it on Len’s face instead of Lisa’s. It had been so easy to forget how similar the two were.

 

“Bosses? Really?” Len asked, caution apparent in his tone.

 

Victoria wasn’t sure what had made his hackles rise so quickly. Was it an acknowledgement of their position? As a visiting vampire, he was supposed to listen to them. Their word was law in this city. That didn’t feel right for Len though. He knew to follow supernatural law, of course, but he had always been the type to toe the line rather than follow the letter of any laws.

 

She had a feeling his trepidation arose from the same place it usually did when his sister was involved. Len, it appeared, was likely worried. He had spent centuries fretting over Lisa, so it made sense the news of her position put him on edge. If this was a new development, the reaction would have been warranted. As it was, Victoria knew that their titles were safe. They had been held for a long time, and no one was itching to challenge them. By this point, it would simply be foolish.

 

“Yes, really. Just following your lead big bro,” Lisa retorted, fury apparent in her snarky tone.

 

Leonard’s interested was obviously piqued, and it seemed that Mick was not immune to the surprise either. Both of their guest took a seat across from them.

 

“So sister, would you care to tell me exactly how this came about?” drawled Len. He feel woefully short of the unaffected tone he was trying for, but his companions were all kind enough not to comment.

 

Lisa went into an explanation of their time here, starting with their first journey here, their imprisonment in the monastery, and their breakout. From their, they had spent decades amassing followers. With those followers behind them, they had crushed anyone who stood in their way, from other vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and voodoo priest. Even the great Marie Laveau hadn’t fallen crumbled before their power. These days, all they had to do way maintain what they had already built. Their empire was more than large enough to satisfy even Lisa’s thirst for gold, and the supernatural of this city knew of their power. They ruled strictly but fairly, and they made sure not to leave a creature alive in their city who could harm it.

 

“Hmm… that’s was good work. You two have done well for yourself here,” admitted Len, his tone finally softening to let the affection all four of them knew was there out.

 

“Thank you.” Lisa replied, allowing herself to relax with her brother.

 

As the two siblings moved past their discussion of business, Victoria signalled to Mick to follow her. They moved to the other side of the room, allowing both parties some well-needed privacy.

 

“How’ve you been, Mick?” Victoria asked as she twirled the end of her hair with one of her fingers. It was a nervous tick she had never been able to break, even with centuries of other accomplishments under her belt.

 

“Things are the same as they’ve always been. You know how little things change in Romania, or at least you did. You’ve been with Lisa this whole time?” Mick replied gruffly. Despite his tone, Victoria could tell that he was genuinely interested in her answers.

 

“I’m glad things are well for you,” Victoria remarked softly before continuing, “Where else would I be?.”

 

“I’m glad as well.” Mick agreed as his eyes darted back in Len and Lisa direction. She shifted nervous in place as well. It seemed she was not the only one to still hold on to such obvious tells. “Umm…”

 

“What is it Mick?” 

 

Mick had taken both her hands in his. He knew she was nervous, so he tried to calm her the best way he knew how. It had been a long time since they last saw each other, but around her felt just as right now as it had so long ago. He had dated other women in their time apart, but none of them made him feel the way he did now. He had missed her, and though he tried to fight it, he thought about her often.

 

“I’ve missed you.” 

 

A small smile appeared on Victoria face. It was different from the one she had before, showing her amusement, pride, or just plain for show. Her eyes crinkled as they softened. This grin, Mick knew, showed real happiness.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Mick.”   
  


As the two sat, trading stories of their time apart and discussing the utter ridiculousness that their two closest friends were capable of, both felt a sense of rightness fall over their small corner.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Len was far too old to care about such foolish things like the way a person looked when drinking alone in a crowded bar. Still, he may have picked a different place to drink he had realized what exactly doing so would mean in this particular bar. Before coming to New Orleans to look for Lisa, he had done some basic research into the city. That research had included asking an old friend about his own time there a few centuries back, and the guy had mentions that his favorite bar, Lafitte’s Old Blacksmith Shop, was still open. The way James Jesse told it, the bar had been a hotbed of pirates, scoundrels, and other less than law-abiding creatures of all origins. In other words, it had sounded like the perfect spot for someone like Len to get a drink and some space from the craziness that was always around his little sister.

 

Those days, it seemed, were long over for this particular bar. The building still had some of the feel that Jesse had described, but time had obviously affected this bar in the worse possible way. The damn place had turned into a modern fucking bar, with loud, trendy music, dim lighting for mood rather than necessity, and a slew of young drunk humans acting wild and trying to get laid.

 

Len was tempted to find a new place to drink, but he sincerely doubted he’d find a better spot in this city without a lot of looking around, and he really wanted a drink. Besides, the hurricane he was drinking may have been a highly-processed, falsely sugared nightmare, but it was pretty damn tasty.

 

The view was even more appealing. He was sitting at the far edge of the courtyard, and across the way was a table full of some of humanity’s more stunning creations. There was a man and a woman, obviously a couple with the way the woman was leaning against her partner, who both had flawless skin and bright smiles. With them set two other men. The one closest to Len was facing away from him, so he couldn’t get a clear view of his face. His long black hair swayed repeatedly as he laughed with increasing frequency and volume. 

 

It was the fourth and final person at the table that was truly drawing his gaze, however. The man was absolutely, breath-taking beautiful, and Len could tell that his smell was just as wonderful. The fact that he could pick it out from such a distance in a city with such a strong, foul odor was even more telling.

 

The man was running his hand through his soft-looking, dark locks once again, and Len’s eyes traced the movement. His slender fingers moved with an elegance that seemed to be just barely out of reach for the rest of lanky frame. Len wanted to know what those fingers would feel like inside of him.

 

The man caught Len’s stare at that moment, flushing scarlet as though he knew what filthy things Len was thinking about him. Len made sure to flash him his most wicked smirk as he slowly moved his eyes along the other’s pretty frame, hoping the boy would grasp what exactly he was thinking about to warrant the pretty tinge to his cheeks.

 

His smirk only grew as the women gently nudged the man Len was hoping to take with him, appearing to be urging her friend over towards his table. Len wholeheartedly approved of that plan, and it seemed some combination of his friend’s urging and Len’s continued attention was able to urge the young man to make his way to Len’s table.

 

“Hi, I’m Barry. I saw you from across the bar and I thought… Well you were… Fuck, I’m sorry I bothered you. This was a bad idea.”

 

If Len thought the man was attractive before, it was nothing compared to what that adorable little rant made him feel. He had always enjoyed the company of those eagerly flustered, especially in his bed. It made the way they came undone when they were with him that much sweeter. With that in mind, Len grabbed his companion’s - Barry’s - wrist before he could slink back to his friends.

 

“Hello, Barry. I’m Len. Let me assure you, I am very glad you decided to come keep me company. Please sit,” Len urged, before smiling a bit more truly as the young man leaned in closer to hear his words over the still-thumping music spilling out from the window behind him. “Unless, of course, you’d rather continue our conversation elsewhere. This bar is turning out to be a disappointment, and you are definately be the only thing in the place worthy of sticking around for. I’d love to see how much you shine outside of this place.”

 

“Oh… Yeah. We can do that. I know a place a couple blocks away. It’s still a bar, but there is actual lightening, food, and way better music. If you interested, I mean,” Barry offered.

 

“I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard since I came to this swamp.”

 

The pretty grin he got in return definitely affirmed that statement. Len managed to hold himself back as he let Barry pull him out of the bar. The young man smelled so good. He wanted to be inside him, every part. Len wanted to see if Barry’s taste matched the sweetness of his smell. He was positive that he would not be disappointed.


End file.
